The Eppes Method IV  Keeping yourself safe
by Tali1980
Summary: Colby manages to break three of Don's rules in one go. Warning: Disciplinary Spankings of an Adult, no slash. Don't enjoy spanking stories, please don't read
1. Chapter 1

**The Eppes Method IV – Keeping yourself safe**

xxx

_Summary: Colby manages to break three of Don's rules in one go. Warning: Disciplinary Spankings of an Adult, no slash_

_I don´t own CBS, Numb3rs or any of the characters_

_Your feedback and reviews are very much appreciated. This story will have multiple parts._

xxx

"It was too good to last, wasn't it Colby?" Don looked at his agent sadly.

Colby had just opened his eyes and looked around from his hospital bed a little confused. He saw disappointment and anger in Don's eyes and behind him David and Megan looked worried. Then all of the sudden the memories rushed back.

**FLASHBACK**

They had been out in the field to bust a drug ring. During the struggle he was slammed against a wall and hit his head pretty hard before they managed to handcuff the suspects.

After getting back to the office Don and Colby went to the break room. Fishing his lunch out of the fridge the young agent suddenly got dizzy. Don looked worried, "What's wrong? Did you get hurt?"

"No, no it's nothing." Colby protested – maybe a bit too quickly. Involuntarily he felt the big bump on the back of his head.

"Colby, you know how I feel about lying," Don reprimanded. He took Colby gently by the shoulders and turned him around to feel his head. "You are going to the hospital to get checked out right now." He ordered.

"No Don, come on. That is really not necessary. I'll just take it easy for a bit." Colby tried to talk his way out of going to the hospital.

"No way, you are going and David is taking you. End of Discussion."

"Please Don …," Colby tried his luck one more time but Don cut him off, "Unless you want to go over my knee first and then have ME haul you to the hospital, I'd advise you just do as you are told right now." Don was not in the mood to have a long argument with his youngest agent even though he would never actually spank Colby while he might be hurt. But the threat was enough.

As Colby and David sat in the waiting room David's cell phone rang. It was their boss. "David, I need you to come back to the office right now. When you booked one of the suspects you forgot to sign some papers. His lawyer is on the way and you know what could happen."

David closed his eyes. He knew the suspect might go free on a technicality like this, "Oh man, I am so sorry Don. I can't believe I did that." he apologized.

"It's alright. Things happen but we need to fix this right now. Just let me speak to Colby for a second." David handed Colby his phone.

"Hey Colby, I need David to come back to the office urgently but I am leaving right now to come and stay with you. I know you hate hospitals and you probably hate them even more by yourself. But I promise you don't need to be on your own for more than 15 or 20 minutes. Just stay put and see the doctor if it's your turn and I'll find you." Don promised.

"Ok. I'll be here. See you later." came a somewhat tired answer.

David rushed out with an apologetic look to his friend, "I am sorry man. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Colby assured him.

But when Don entered the hospital the promised 15 minutes later he did not see Colby. Instead a nurse told him that they had tried to find Colby and it seemed like the agent had left the hospital at some point. Don could not believe that Colby would defy him like that. The team lead jumped back into his car and raced at top speed to Colby's apartment.

When he got to there nobody answered the door. Don was wondering what to do next just as he heard a "thud". Without any hesitation he kicked the door in and rushed inside. He found his agent lying on the kitchen floor. Colby had obviously fallen and was vomiting furiously.

Don gave him a bowl and held and comforted him as much as possible while calling 911. The paramedics came and quickly rushed both of them back to the hospital. Almost immediately the ER doctor diagnosed a serious concussion, moved Colby to a room and started treatment.

**End of Flashback**

Early the next day Colby woke up to find his worried and somewhat angry co-workers and friends surrounding him.

"It was too good to last, wasn't it Colby?" was the first thing out of Don's mouth.

Colby closed his eyes again. He knew exactly what his boss meant. The past 2 months since he got in trouble over the Dwayne thing and his subsequent behavior had been very smooth. They had solved cases and hung out as friends and Colby had managed to stay on Don's good side.

He was rescued for the moment by a doctor coming in who ushered the agents out to perform some tests. Afterwards, Megan and David rushed back in to keep their friend company while the doctor went to talk with Don.

"I understand there is no next of kin present?" he asked the team lead.

"No doctor. I am his boss and friend. He is a federal agent with the FBI. Will you tell me what is going on?" Don pleaded.

"Yes, Mr. Granger actually gave me permission to treat you as his next of kin." These words made Don oddly happy and proud. He really had begun to regard the younger man as family. He nodded for the doctor to continue.

"Well here is the situation. As you already know he has a concussion. It is a fairly straightforward injury without any complications. I could discharge him tomorrow if somebody was to stay with him to make sure he rests for at least another few days and takes his medication on time. After that he can start with light activities and in about 2 weeks he will probably be back in the saddle. However, I can't let him go if he is by himself."

"Thank you, Doctor. I think we can arrange something for him. I just need to make some calls." Don responded relieved that his agent was going to be fine.

"Just make sure he really gets some rest," The doctor urged, "That will be vital in his recovery."

"I understand and I can assure you that we will keep a very close eye on him." Don promised.

At the same time inside Colby's room.

"How are you feeling, man?" David asked, "You scared us."

"Like a truck ran me over," Colby mumbled.

"I hope you'll feel better soon. The doctor is talking to Don right now." Megan let him know.

"Thanks. I am not sure getting better will be all that good though. How angry is he?" David asked worriedly.

"You mean Don? I think right now he is more scared and worried but yeah once you are better he is going to be livid. I can't believe you left the hospital after what he told you." David scolded mildly.

Colby groaned, "I am dead."

"I don't know about that," Megan said softly, "But sitting down may be a bit difficult once he get's his hands on you."

Both men looked at her shocked. "What?" David exclaimed at the same time as Colby whispered, "How did you know?"

At that David looked at Colby in disbelief, "What?" he said again incredulous.

Colby blushed deeply and looked away. David turned to Megan expectantly.

"Is it ok, if I tell him?" Megan asked. Colby just nodded.

Megan looked at David, "Do you remember the evening at the Eppes after Colby put himself in danger at that hostage case a few weeks after he got in trouble during the Dwayne Carter case?" David nodded.

"Well I noticed that Colby seemed to have trouble sitting and the air between him and Don seemed to be cleared." She gave him a pointed look and a little smile to lighten the mood.

"Oh," David said as he realized what that meant, "I had noticed that too but just figured they had finally talked ... But he can't do that." With these words of indignation David turned on his heels and stormed out to confront Don. He left so fast that the other two could just stare after him open mouthed.

The team lead was just getting of the phone as he looked up to see a furious David coming towards him.

"You can't do this," David confronted him angrily, "You can't just hit an adult man. Let alone one that is injured."

"What?" Don asked in surprise, "What are you talking about, David?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Colby is scared of getting into trouble with you and Megan said that you'd punish him physically. You can't do that, you bastard. I won't allow you to." David practically yelled.

"Agent Sinclair, I suggest that you keep your voice down and your tone in check. You can follow me outside and we talk about this reasonably or if you don't think that is possible then you can spend the rest of the day at the office with paper work," Don responded sternly, "Your choice."

David realized that he had gone too far. He had actually called his boss a bastard which could get him into serious trouble. He lowered his voice, "I don't want to go back to the office and leave Colby."

"Ok, then let's go outside and clarify this." Don commanded.

When the two agents sat in the car, Don started off, "Do you remember the time after Colby lied for his army buddy Dwayne Carter? He felt guilty and tried to prove himself a bit too much. He ended up putting himself in danger and still felt guilty because it really had nothing to do with how I felt about him or how you or Megan felt. In essence he felt bad about himself and could not find his way out."

David nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I was worried."

"Well, he needed to be punished to move on and trust me, I hadn't planned it at all. I asked him to come over to talk and things just developed this way. At Quantico I had used corporal punishment with the recruits to avoid tainting their carriers before they even begun. Never in my life did I imagine I would punish a grown agent that way. But I don't regret it. It worked. He felt better and stopped playing the hero and whether you noticed or not – he was happier too." Don explained his actions.

David thought long and hard. He knew his boss was right. Colby WAS happier and whatever happened between them had helped and not harmed him. And if another punishment would deter him from leaving a hospital ever again then that was a good thing. He turned to Don and nodded, "I understand and I am sorry Don. I should not have lashed out at you like I just did but asked you what was going on."

"Yes you should not have. Are you ok now?" Don asked quietly.

David nodded again. "Alright, then listen up good. You are getting a free pass this time because you were surprised and scared for Colby. But if you ever EVER talk you me like you just did, you can expect the same treatment. Am I making myself clear?" Don demanded strictly.

"Yes." David's replied stunned.

"Great. And just to make the list complete, not only disrespect but any lying, disobeying orders and any putting yourself in danger will result in a spanking. I hope we never have to do this David, but know that I will if it is necessary." Don said in a kinder tone.

David looked very uncomfortable but didn't avert his gaze. "I understand," he said, "are you going to punish Colby for this time?"

Don sighed warily, "I think I'll have to, but what is going to be worse for him is that this time he'll have to wait until he is better."

David smiled sadly, "I think he knows it and he is pretty scared."

"Well, I guess I better go talk to him." Don opened the door.

Both agents went back to Colby's room where David took Megan to get some coffee.

Don turned to Colby who wouldn't look him in the eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Colby just shrugged.

"Come on Colby. Talk to me. I won't bite your head off."

Colby smiled, "Well, I kinda wish you would so that it'd stop hurting."

Don laughed, "I think you have to deal with this for now but I can go get a doctor to give you some more pain medication if you like." He offered.

"No that is ok," Colby declined, "What is going to happen now?"

"Well, that depends a bit on you," Don responded, "The doctor said he'll discharge you tomorrow but only if you have someone stay with you for some days to help you rest and take your meds. I was going to offer you to come to my Dad's house for that. We can devise a schedule for the team to stay with you and if we catch a case my Dad would be there. I already talked to him and he'd be happy to do it."

Colby looked at him astonished. His pounding head and being in the hospital brought his emotions close to the surface. A tear ran down his face, "You would do this for me after what I did today?" he asked disbelievingly.

Don wiped the tear away and looked him in the eyes, "We'd all be very happy to take care of you, Colby."

"Thank you," the young agent just looked at his hands.

Don turned more serious, "But know this, afterwards you will still have to take it easy for a week. During the time at my Dad's we'll decide if and when you can be trusted to do this on your own. If you can't, then you'll have to stay longer."

Colby understood the implications and fought with himself for a minute, "What else is going to happen?"

Don exactly understood what Colby meant but nonetheless looked at him with a raised eyebrow to make him say it.

"Are you going to punish me?" Colby asked in a whisper.

Don sighed, "Colby what are the things, I told you, would earn you a spanking each and every time?"

Shamefacedly his agent responded, "Disobedience, dishonesty, disrespect and putting myself in danger."

"You went three for four today – you did not obey my order to stay at the hospital, lied to me on the phone when you said you would and of course you put yourself in danger. All three of these will result in a spanking – a separate spanking. Maybe after we are through, you'll avoid situations like this in the future." Don lectured sternly.

Colby looked at Don white as a sheet. He had not expected this – three separate punishments. But he tried to be brave and just gulped and nodded. Involuntarily he crossed his arms in front of him, breathing hard and trying to keep his feelings in.

Don's heart went out to the younger man and he just could not help himself. He pulled Colby into a hug and said, "It will be ok eventually. We will get through this with our friendship intact. Put it out of your mind for now. You won't have to deal with any of that until you feel better, ok?"

Colby nodded just melting into the embrace. He hated feeling so weak but Don's strength gave him comfort even though he knew that this comfort would quickly turn into the opposite. But there was still one thing he needed to know, "Will you do the other thing you promised?"

Don sighed, "You mean spank you bare? I am not really sure yet - maybe not for all of your spankings but definitely for some. But for now we'll concentrate on you getting better, alright?"

Colby nodded obviously exhausted. Don laid him down carefully and watched his agent drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Disobedience**

xxx

_Warning: This Chapter contains the disciplinary spanking of an adult, no slash_

xxx

Three days later Colby had been firmly installed in the Eppes household. The team helped taking care of him with Don staying over at night to make sure everything was ok. Alan had been around as well but all in all things had been quiet. Colby slept most of the time and actually didn't need much coaxing to take his meds.

By the third day things changed though. He started to feel better and was restless in his bed. It hadn't helped that the team caught a case which involved Charlie as well and he'd been stuck in the house with Mr. Eppes all day. He really liked the older man who cared for him kindly but he was itching to get back to some sort of normalcy.

When his boss's Dad came to bring him some lunch, Colby asked, "Can I go out for a walk later?" He looked longingly outside where a clear blue sky and sunshine promised a beautiful afternoon.

Alan smiled, "I am glad you are feeling better but a walk would probably be a bit much. Why don't you go out on the porch to lay in one of the lounge chairs? I'll bring you a blanket and a book if you like." He proposed.

"Ok," Colby agreed somewhat disappointed. He had wished for a chance to stretch his legs. But once outside he indeed read for a little and took a nap before waking up in the middle of the afternoon more restless than in the morning. "I really need to get back to some physical activity." he thought to himself and got up. He started a few rounds of sit ups, squats and push ups in a corner of the yard that he figured Alan would be unable to see him at. After a while he worked up a nice sweat and started to feel really tired. He figured it was time to stop but wanted to push for a last set of sit ups.

"Colby," thundered Mr. Eppes' voice behind him, "what in the world are you doing?" Startled at being caught Colby jumped up so quickly that he got dizzy and needed to lean on the older man for support.

"I can't believe you'd work out when I told you earlier that even a walk was too much. You are coming inside right this minute young man," Alan lectured, "You'll take a shower so you don't get a cold on top of everything else and then it's back to bed."

Colby realized that he really had done too much and felt increasingly weak. By the strict tone in Alan's voice he also realized that he managed to get himself into more trouble. "I am sorry." He said quietly.

"Sorry is not good enough son," Alan responded somewhat calmer, "You can't go around pulling stunts like this. I'll have a talk with Don later."

Colby closed his eyes in dismay but realized that there was nothing he could do about it. So he did as instructed, took his shower and went back to bed where he woke up a couple hours later. He heard voices downstairs and figured that Don was home from a day out in the field. It didn't take long and the senior agent made his way into the guest room Colby was staying at.

Don pulled up a chair and sat down at his bed and looked at his agent with worry and disappointment in his face. Colby felt like a naughty child and averted his eyes.

"So you had quite the afternoon?" Don started of.

"I am sorry Don. I know I should have listened to your Dad. But I was really feeling so much better earlier and just wanted to do something." Colby replied contritely.

Don looked at him sadly, "I can understand that but that does not give you the right to disregard the instruction of someone who cares for you and has your well-being at heart."

"I know." Colby whispered.

"How are you feeling now?" Don changed the topic.

"Good, I just slept a little." Colby responded.

"Excellent, because I think if you are ready to ignore instructions then you are ready to start your punishments," Don sounded weary, "And because it fits your behavior of today you will be getting your spanking for disobedience first."

Colby blushed and looked down at his hands but said nothing.

"And just to be perfectly clear, the spanking you'll be getting is for your stunt at the hospital. For today you have earned yourself an extra 2 days in this house under supervision. Now you have a choice, we can get the spanking over with or you can have dinner first. What is it going to be?" he looked at Colby expectantly.

Colby blushed even deeper and just mumbled, "spanking"

"Ok," Don sighed, "I'll be right back."

A minute later he returned to Colby's room with the ping pong paddle in hand to find Colby had already gotten up. He put the paddle down and sat on the bed in a slight angle.

"To me," Don instructed and then carefully guided the wayward agent over his lap so that Colby's upper body was fully supported by the bed. He pushed the pillow towards the younger man and said surprisingly kind, "Use the pillow for your head to get comfy."

After Colby was firmly settled over his knees Don took his pajama pants down and started administering a firm hand spanking. Rhythmically he alternated between cheeks from the fullest part of Colby's buttocks down to about a hand width below his sit spot.

Neither man said a word. All that could be heard was the spanking.

After about 20 spanks Colby wondered how he was going to survive all these spankings. His butt was on fire and he knew that Don had barely started.

Don continued the silent spanking for another few minutes until taking Colby's boxer's down as well. That got the first real reaction out of his agent "Don, please … don't …" he pleaded.

"You knew exactly" **SPANK** "what was going to happen" **SPANK** "if you disobeyed" **SPANK** "my orders" **SPANK** "again." **SPANK SPANK SPANK** "Be happy" **SPANK** "that you are not" **SPANK** "getting a separate spanking" **SPANK** "for your stunt today." **SPANK**

By now Colby's butt was cherry red and first tears started to stream down his face, "I am sorry" **SPANK** "I'll never" **SPANK** "disobey you" **SPANK** "again, DON" **SPANK** "I promise" **SPANK**

"You better not" **SPANK** "because" **SPANK** "if we have" **SPANK** "to have this" **SPANK** "particular conversation again" **SPANK** "you will not" **SPANK** "like the consequences." **SPANK**

Colby's butt hurt and his heart hurt too. He hated to have disappointed his boss again. He started to cry in earnest now and did not care anymore if anyone heard him. He hated being this weak but he hated his boss's disappointment even more.

Don knew that he needed to bring the spanking to an end. He picked up the paddle and started concentrating on Colby's sit spot

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Colby went limp over his lap and just sobbed. Don was about to put the paddle away when he changed his mind and added another five swats. He wanted to make sure that it was a long, long time until he had to spank his agent for disobedience again.

After he put the paddle down he pulled up his boxers and pajama pants and just let Colby cry it out. Rubbing small circles on his back he spoke soothingly to him "It's ok Colby. It is over and we don't have to speak of it again. You did great. Just let it all out."

When Colby's crying turned into just the occasional sob he helped his agent up. Setting him carefully down on the bed he pulled Colby into a tight embrace. That brought a new wave of crying which Don understood as vulnerability and emotional release. He continued to rub circles on his back and waited silently until the crying subsided. Then he gently pushed Colby away to look at him.

"Are you ok?" Don asked.

Colby nodded, "I think so."

"Ok, why don't you take a few minutes to wash your face and maybe change and then come down to join us at the dinner table until you are ready to go back to bed? The others are coming over and I think my Dad made Lasagna which you told him was your favorite food." Don smiled.

Colby paled, "I can't come downstairs. Everybody will know. Please let me stay here." He begged.

"Colby, I hate to break it to you but they all know anyway and they are here to support you and keep you company," Don said kindly, "We'll tell you about our newest case and have some food. Besides," he added with a grin, "this is probably the first time ever that someone in trouble in this house gets their favorite food. I think my Dad is going soft."

Colby smiled a little at that. He knew he had no other choice anyway so 20 minutes later he came downstairs and quietly slipped on a chair that someone had placed a cushion at. After a little while he started to enjoy himself and felt grateful for some fun and laughter. But he was still getting tired very early so that he did not protest at all when Don whispered in his ear around 9 pm, "I think it's time for you to excuse yourself," and did as he was told.

xxx

As always - reviews are greatly appreciated ;o)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 – Lying**

**xxx**

_Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews and a special thanks to supergirl3684 and zyxwv12345 for the advice on spelling and layout. I truly appreciate it._

**xxx**

The next morning Don came into Colby's room before work, "Hey, I have to go in because of the case but I should be back here for dinner. We don't need Charlie anymore so he'll stay with you today. Please take it easy even if you are feeling better. If you want to go outside that is fine but only if Charlie is with you. Got it?" he asked somewhat stern.

Colby nodded, "Got it!"

As Don turned to leave the younger man stopped him with an embarrassed expression, "Don …," he blushed, "… tonight are you going to… you know."

Don turned around knowing exactly what Colby was worried about, "… give you another spanking? No, not tonight, I think you need a day to rest."

Colby was relieved because his backside still hurt from the previous night but also aware that this meant it would probably be another three days until his punishments were over. He frowned but realized there was nothing he could do to change that.

During the day everything went alright at first. Colby had never really connected to his boss's younger brother but quickly found out that he was actually nice to hang out with if you kept the geeky math-talk to a minimum. They went outside for a while until Charlie got a phone call. After hanging up he gave Colby an apologetic look, "I have to go work on something in the garage. It shouldn't take long. Will you be ok on your own for an hour or two?" he asked, "if you like we can look for a movie you might want to watch or cook something before I start."

"Oh, don't worry," Colby responded feeling embarrassed that he was taking up so much time and attention from his friends, "I can take care of myself. Maybe I'll just have some left overs from yesterday."

"You sure?" Charlie asked doubtfully. Colby nodded and gave him a little push towards the garage.

He sat down to watch some TV but got bored quickly and turned to a book which didn't really capture his interest either. He grew a bit agitated – he hated being sick so much. Thinking a snack and something to drink may make him feel better he went to the kitchen. While heating up the lasagna he tried to open a bottle of coke but the lid sat on so tightly that he just could not do it. He got so angry at his own lack of strength that he threw the coke bottle on the floor and kicked it with full force. Of course it got punctured and coke sprayed everywhere.

Charlie came running having heard the commotion and found a seriously frustrated agent in the kitchen screaming. The math professor had a hard time not to laugh at the ridiculous picture in front of him but figured it might be healthier for him to keep a straight face. Looking at the mess he could just about imagine what had happened – this particular batch of bottles had actually given him trouble before as well.

When Colby saw Charlie he instantly calmed down and realized what he had done. "Oh man," he groaned, "I am so sorry. I can't believe I did this. Just go back to your work and I'll clean up."

Charlie looked at him seriously, "I don't want you to have to bend up and down like that while recovering from a concussion. Why don't you clean the counters and I take care of the floor and wall. Don is going to kill me if something happens to you on my watch."

Colby blushed at the thought of what Don would have to say if he knew about this. At the same time it occurred to Charlie that he might be in trouble for leaving Colby alone. They looked at each other and both started talking at the same time, "Do we…"

"… have to tell Don?" Charlie completed the question.

Colby shook his head no. "Alright," Charlie responded, "then let's get this place cleaned up or he's going to find out anyway." But as soon as both young men got to work they wondered if it was such a great idea to hide this from Don. Each of them felt bad but didn't want to put the other on the spot either.

Colby spent the rest of the afternoon in his room trying to stay out of trouble while Charlie finished his work and occasionally checked on him. When Don came home he found his brother in the kitchen making dinner, "Hey Chuck, everything go alright today?" he asked with a smile.

Charlie just said shortly, "Sure," but would not quite meet his eyes nor comment on being called Chuck.

"Uh oh," Don thought to himself, "something happened again."

He went upstairs to see if Colby had anything to say. He found his agent looking a lot better than the previous days. His color seemed to have returned and he was more alert.

"Hey Colby, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," was Colby's monosyllabic response. Don noticed that he too would not meet his eyes.

"Everything alright today?" he asked neutrally.

"Yes," was the only answer he got but Colby blushed and looked so uncomfortable that it could not have been clearer that he was lying.

"I see," Don said curtly. Turning around he opened the door and bellowed downstairs, "Charles Edward Eppes, come up here right this instant."

Charlie's heart sank at the use of his full name and he hurried up the stairs. Entering the room he looked at Colby incredulously, "You told him?"

It was Don who answered, "No he didn't. You did just now. Explain yourself."

Charlie blushed and looked at the floor. Meanwhile Colby had gotten up and placed himself between the brothers, "Don, I am really sorry. Earlier I got so mad in the kitchen that I threw a coke and created a huge mess. I was just frustrated. It's not Charlie's fault. He helped me clean up and everything. I am sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked.

Colby blushed, "I thought you'd be disappointed."

Don looked at him askance, "So you two decided to keep this from me which is essentially lying?"

Charlie and Colby just stared at the floor feeling guilty.

Don began to pace growing agitated, "I don't believe this. Do you know what would have happened, if you had told me right away? … Nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. At most you would have gotten a little lecture on keeping your cool. Why would you keep THIS from me? Or better why would you lie to me AT All? Both of you know the consequences of lying!"

Colby looked up in surprise. It hadn't occurred to him that Don would punish his brother as well. But then again it didn't really come as a surprise.

"Alright," Don turned towards them looking determined, "Charlie I want you to get in the corner and stay there until I tell you otherwise."

"Donnie …" Charlie started to whine. But Don wasn't having it. He stepped around Colby and took his younger brother by the upper arm, marching him into the corner and placing 2 firm smacks on his backside. **SPANK SPANK**

"No discussion Charlie. You are in enough trouble as it is. Don't move …"

Don turned around to face Colby who had turned white. His butt was still smarting from the day before. He didn't know how he would be able to deal with another spanking. Nonetheless he felt bad for Charlie and wanted to get him out of trouble, "Please Don, this is all my fault. I take responsibility. You can let Charlie go."

Don shook his head while sitting down on the bed, "No Colby, both of you decided to lie. There is no getting out of this. Come here now."

Colby slowly made his way to Don a little fear in his eyes. Don quickly put him over his knees and pulled both pajama pants and boxers down. He needed to see what he was doing after punishing the young man just the previous night.

Colby immediately protested at being bared right away, "No Don. Please don't. I am sorry." But Don brought his hand down hard and fast.

**SPANK** "I do not" **SPANK** "tolerate lying" **SPANK** "for any reason." **SPANK** "This is going to" **SPANK** "stop now" **SPANK** "Do you" **SPANK** "understand me?" **SPANK** **SPANK** **SPANK**

"Yes, Sir." Colby cried out. Those 10 spanks were enough to set his butt on fire again. It hurt like crazy and he was wondering what was to come. The young agent was utterly shocked and grateful when Don pulled his boxers and pants back up and helped him stand. Don pulled Colby into a quick hug and then turned him towards the corner Charlie was standing in.

"In the corner," Don ordered pointing his finger, "Charlie, come here."

Charlie turned around and after a few steps towards Don started arguing. He couldn't help it. He was just mortified at being spanked within ear shot of his brother's co-worker, "Please Don, not here, please."

"Charlie, don't make me come get you." Don threatened.

Charlie slowly came closer until he stood by his brother's side. "Take your jeans down." Don ordered.

"No, don't make me. I can't." Charlie pleaded.

"Little brother. I suggest that you don't fight me on this. As of right now you are lucky that Colby was punished yesterday and there was no way he'd get a real spanking today. I was not going to punish you any harder than him for the same lie. But if you start fighting me I will take you to your own room and your bare butt can have a long conversation with the hair brush. Is that what you want?" Don was running out of patience.

Charlie shook his head and quickly opened his jeans and pushed them down to his knees.

Don pulled him over his lap and took down his boxers without delay. "I am happy" **SPANK** "that you want to protect" **SPANK** "my agents" **SPANK** "but lying to me" **SPANK** "is not the way" **SPANK** "It will only" **SPANK** "land you in this position" **SPANK** "each and every time" **SPANK** **SPANK** **SPANK**

Again after 10 smacks he pulled Charlie's boxers back up and helped him stand. He gave his baby brother a hug and then slowly turned around to give him some privacy to adjust his clothing.

"Colby, come here. Both of you sit." he instructed in a somewhat milder tone.

The young agent and the professor sat next to each other on the bed. Neither was crying but both looked so much like contrite little boys that Don almost smiled. He turned to his brother, "I hope we do not have to have this conversation again, Charlie. Why don't you go downstairs to finish dinner and Colby and I will be right there?"

"Sure Don. I am sorry. And Colby, I am sorry too. I should have suggested telling Don the truth." He said contritely as he got up.

His brother looked at him with pride and gave him another quick hug while Colby answered with a little grimace, "Me too Charlie. Me too."

As Charlie left the room Don turned to his agent growing more serious, "I am sorry I had to spank you again today – I know it is no fun to get them on top of each other. But you and I will have this same conversation again tomorrow night. You will get your spanking for lying to me about staying at the hospital – and this time it is going to be a real spanking."

Colby paled but nodded in understanding.

"However," Don continued, "I am giving you one out and hopefully this will be an incentive to behave yourself tomorrow. If you manage to stay out of trouble all day you get to keep your boxers for your punishment. Ok?"

Colby nodded again thankful for the prospect, "I am really sorry I lied to you again, Don. I felt really bad about it all day."

"Well that's a start," Don smiled a bit, "Now are you ready to go down to dinner or do you need a minute?"

"I'll be right there," Colby promised and when he came down a few minutes later he smiled at the two chairs that had pillows on them.

The next day was hard as Don and the team had to continue their new case and Colby was once again alone with Mr. Eppes. However, Don's incentive helped him keep his restlessness and frustrations in check. In the afternoon he even got to go for a long walk with Alan and was allowed to help a bit with light yard work – not hard enough to count as working out but at least it was something to do outside. After a shower and a little nap he found himself woken at dinner time.

"Hey Colby," Don greeted him with the same question as every day, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," he responded almost excited, "I got to go for a walk today."

Don laughed, "I am glad and I am happy that you managed to stay out of trouble today. Do you want to have dinner first or would you like to take care of our 'conversation' now?" he asked more seriously.

Colby blushed, "Conversation"

"Alright, you know the drill." Don responded. Colby knew it indeed and he noticed immediately that Don was not going to get the paddle which was a relief. Even though he would be keeping his boxers on, his butt had been spanked seriously just two days ago with another reminder the previous day so even a hand spanking from one Donald Eppes would not be a walk in the park.

And it wasn't. After situating his agent over his knees Don immediately took his pajama pants down leaving the boxers up as promised.

He started off with firm and silent spanks all up and down his agent's buttocks. After about the 10th spank Colby thought his butt was seriously hurting already and after the 20th it felt like it was set on fire. A few grunts and yelps escaped him.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Another 5 spanks concentrated on his sit spot later, Don started to lecture, "I am only going" **SPANK** "to say this" **SPANK** "one more time." **SPANK** "Lying will never" **SPANK** "get you anywhere" **SPANK** "with me" **SPANK** "It will only" **SPANK** "earn you a trip" **SPANK** "over my knees" **SPANK**

Colby started crying softly, "I am sorry" **SPANK** "I promise" **SPANK** "to tell you the truth" **SPANK** "I am sorry" **SPANK**

"I know Colby" **SPANK** "and you should know this" **SPANK** "after we are done here" **SPANK** "you'll be forgiven" **SPANK **"for this time" **SPANK** "but if you ever" **SPANK** "lie to me again" **SPANK** "your entire punishment" **SPANK** "will be with" **SPANK** "the ping pong paddle" **SPANK** "on your bare butt" **SPANK** "but no matter what" **SPANK** "you'll always" **SPANK** "be forgiven" **SPANK** **SPANK** **SPANK**

At that point Colby went limp over his knees in acceptance of his punishment. Crying he did not even realize immediately when Don stopped spanking him, pulled up his pajama pants and started rubbing circles on his back.

After Colby calmed down a bit Don helped his agent up and was surprised when Colby initiated a hug. He encircled him with his arms and rocked him a bit understanding that the younger man needed the closeness and forgiveness. "Ssh, Colby," he soothed, "It is all ok. You are ok."

A couple minutes later Colby started to wiggle in his arms becoming embarrassed. Don let him go, "Take all the time you need. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. David is coming over to spend the evening with us."

Even though he still felt a bit emotionally raw Colby looked forward to seeing his friend. 30 minutes later he came downstairs to find a lively bunch around the dinner table. Nobody said anything at his stiff walk or the pillow on his seat and the evening ended very nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 – Putting yourself in danger**

**xxx**

_Hi, this is the last chapter of this story. For those of you who haven't watched Numb3rs in a while – Colby's meltdown is supposed to be a preview for the events in "Janus List" for which I am planning a story._

_As always thanks for the kind reviews. _

**xxx**

The next two days passed by quickly. The team finished their case and had a few days off which they spend to a large portion with Colby who pretty much felt ready to take on the world after all the rest he had gotten.

During the afternoon of the second day Don proposed to go on a combined walk and run to get some fresh air and exercise. Colby was happy at the chance to spend time with his boss and get back in shape. But when Don reminded him for the second time to take it a bit easier he suddenly grew very irritable. It was so annoying to be treated like an invalid and he just wanted to go home to do as he pleased. Plus Don hadn't said anything about his last spanking yet.

He ignored Don's third warning and instead of slowing down started to sprint. That was obviously a stupid idea. Even though Don was dumbfounded for a moment he was in clearly better shape than a sick Colby and overtook him quickly.

He stopped his agent angrily, "What do you think you are doing?"

"I am sick and tired of being treated like a child," Colby yelled back, "I am fine. I want to go home. I want to have my life back."

Don closed his eyes and counted to ten. He knew what this was about and also knew that he was the one who had to diffuse the situation. "Colby, I understand. And you are almost there. But you still need your strength back. You have been doing great. Please don't start fighting me now. Neither of us will like the consequences." Don's threat hung in the air.

Colby knew he was close to getting into more trouble and backed down a bit, "Ok, but when can I go home? And when … you know … will we do … the other thing?"

Don looked at him seriously, "If by 'the other thing' you mean your last spanking for putting yourself in danger – something you came very close to doing just now again by the way – I think we should put it off till tomorrow night. I want your butt completely healed by then."

Colby understood the implication of this and closed his eyes for a moment.

Don continued, "As for going home I'd say you should stay another two or three nights. I want you back at full strength before you are on your own again."

Colby opened his mouth in protest but Don cut him of, "However, if you are feeling up to it, you can come to the office starting tomorrow for some light desk duty."

"Gee thanks." Colby replied sarcastically.

Don just looked him in the eyes and warned, "Watch the attitude young man. You are absolutely free to stay home for another couple of days."

"Sorry Don," came the apologetic reply, "I want to go and I promise I'll be good."

Don smiled at him genuinely happy to get his agent back slowly.

But all too fast the next evening approached and after a quiet day at the office Don and Colby found themselves in Colby's room at the Eppes house for his last punishment. Colby felt nervous as Don motioned for him to sit down on the bed while he pulled up a chair to sit in front of him.

"We are going to do this a bit differently today," Don started off seriously, "I want you to stand in the corner for 30 minutes first and really think about why it is not acceptable to leave the hospital like you did."

Colby opened his mouth to argue but Don did not give him a chance, "No Colby. No discussion. I am not going to lie to you. This spanking is going to be hard but I do not ever want to see you endangering your life like that again."

Colby just hung his head.

Don cupped his chin to make him look up. "Come on. Let's get this over with. I promise you once we are done you'll be forgiven and we'll never talk about any of this again."

Colby got up and went into the corner he'd been instructed to go to feeling embarrassed. 30 minutes later he wasn't just embarrassed at being put into the corner like a naughty child he was absolutely miserable. Instinctively Colby understood that Don making a bigger deal out of this punishment for endangering himself was a sign of care and affection. While that made him happy, he could not help worrying when Don would stop thinking he was worth the effort – especially once he found out the full truth about his assignment at the FBI.

When Don came back into the room, hairbrush in hand, he was very surprised to find his agent distraught and crying softly in the corner. Colby took his punishments so well that it seemed weird that a little corner time would get him so upset. Tossing the brush on the bed he crossed the room in about two steps. Taking Colby by the shoulders Don steered the young man to sit on the bed and sat down right next to him putting an arm around his shoulders.

"What is going on?" he asked worriedly, "Why are you crying like this?"

"I am so sorry, Don. I am sorry I left the hospital. I knew even at the moment that I shouldn't do it. I knew it was wrong but I was so mad at you. First you made me go to the hospital when I didn't think I needed to and then you asked David to come back so I was left all alone." Colby cried.

"Ssh Colby, just take a deep breath for me," Don tried to sooth the his youngest agent, "I understand why you were mad but that is no excuse. You still deserve to be punished for endangering yourself. You understand that, right?"

"Yes, I know. I am sorry. I messed up. I always mess up. I don't …"

Don grew worried. This melt down was very unlike Colby. "Who says you always mess up, buddy? You messed up this time and you'll be punished for it. After that it will be over. You know how this works by now, Colby. Don't you?"

Colby's crying increased, "But next time maybe you'll think I am not worth it anymore. You'll just kick me off the team if I do something really bad. You will not want to have anything to do with me anymore once you find out. I am sorry for everything."

"What on earth makes you think that?" Don inquired sternly, "When have I ever given you the impression I would do that? I told you before and I'll say it again I am not giving up on you."

"But I am bad …" Colby wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Don got the distinct feeling that there was something else going on but didn't really know what to do. Colby was not answering. One thing the senior agent knew though was that dragging this punishment out wasn't helping anyone. Both of them needed to get it over with in order to get their head on straight and be able to talk.

Without any further word he pulled his agent over his lap taking down both pajama pants and boxers at the same time. Starting off with a firm hand spanking on Colby's bare butt he was astonished that the younger man actually quieted down over his knees. Something about getting spanked seemed to provide the grounding and re-assurance of Don's commitment to him that Colby needed as that point.

Don made sure he distributed the spanks evenly to provide a good warm up. After a few minutes the backside in front of him was a nice even red. He picked up the brush and brought it down several times on Colby's sit spot.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

As Colby started crying more heavily again, Don began to lecture,

"You will not" **SMACK** "pull a dangerous" **SMACK** "stunt" **SMACK** "like that" **SMACK** "ever again" **SMACK** "unless you are" **SMACK** "prepared" **SMACK** "for some" **SMACK** "serious repercussions" **SMACK** "I will not" **SMACK** "allow you" **SMACK** "to risk your life" **SMACK** "foolishly" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK** "Do you understand?" **SMACK**

"Yes sir" came the prompt reply from Colby who had gone limp over his knees. However, Don was not quite finished.

"Whether you believe it" **SMACK** "or not" **SMACK** "I am right here" **SMACK** "for you" **SMACK** "and I am not" **SMACK** "going anywhere" **SMACK** "I will not throw you" **SMACK** "off the team" **SMACK** "for any of the things" **SMACK** "that I believe" **SMACK** "you are capable of" **SMACK** **SMACK** **SMACK**

Colby just sobbed uncontrollably and Don knew he'd had enough. Putting the brush aside he pulled his agents boxer's back up. Rubbing soothing circles on the younger mans back Don waited until the storm subsided. After a few minutes he helped Colby up and looked him straight into the eyes "Are you ready to talk?"

Colby just responded with something between a shrug and a sob.

"Ok, then at least listen and listen up good. I am not sure why you were so upset earlier but I am right here anytime you want to talk. Apart from that you ought to know that I meant every word I said. I am not going to throw you off the team no matter how 'bad' you think you might be. Don't get me wrong I believe you are capable of doing things that will land you in some serious trouble with me but I don't think you are capable of doing something that would destroy our friendship. Do you understand?" Don emphasized his last question with a little shake of Colby's shoulders but only got a nod and a grateful if skeptical look from his agent.

He sighed, "Are you sure there isn't something you want to tell me?"

Colby looked at him for a long time and then just shook his head turning his gaze to the floor.

"Ok, I'll be here when you do," he offered again, "Until then I want you to know that next time you risk your life foolishly I will blister your butt so that you will not be able to sit for two days and afterwards you will be getting a bedtime spanking every night for a week."

Colby looked at him in shock and just paled.

"… I hope this little incentive will deter you from being so cavalier with your life ever again." Don added.

His agent just nodded not knowing what else to say. He was really tired and emotionally spent.

Don could see that and without another word he just gestured for Colby to jump into bed staying with him until he fell asleep. Don went down to get some food in case he woke up at night and was surprised by the voice as he tried to leave the room.

"Don?"

"Yes Colby?"

"I am so sorry." The younger agent mumbled half-asleep.

Don could not help himself. He went back to the bed and tousled the younger man's hair. "I know," he whispered, "let's just make sure I never have to make good on my threat."

The next day Colby woke up early and found Don already up downstairs making breakfast.

"Hey," the older agent smiled at him, "I am glad you are up. You want some eggs and toast?" Don offered.

Colby nodded and sat down carefully on the kitchen chair with the pillow.

Don smiled to himself as he set their food down. "I hope you are feeling okay?" he asked out loud.

Colby nodded again knowing that Don wasn't just interested in the state of his backside.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know that you are completely forgiven for anything that has to do with your hospital stunt. As far as I am concerned we are starting with a clean slate. However, I definitely want you to sleep here one more night and after that you are welcome to stay here longer or go back to your own apartment. It is also ok if you want to try being at your place for the most part but have your meals here at home with us or sleep here occasionally." Don offered kindly.

"Thank you." Colby blushed smiling shyly. He didn't really know how to react but it felt great to be so welcome that Don spoke of this house as if it was Colby's home also.

"But whichever you decide, know that I will be aware if you are overdoing it too quickly and I might just count that as endangering yourself." Don's expression became stern.

Colby blushed even brighter, "But you wouldn't …"

Don sighed, "No, not if you stay up too late or things like that … The punishment I described to you yesterday is for needlessly endangering your life."

Colby sighed in relief.

Don laughed a little, "But that doesn't mean you won't go over my knee for a 'regular' spanking if you stay up longer than is good for you." He threatened good-naturedly.

Colby laughed too, "Yes sir," he responded fully committed to taking care of himself even when he was back at his place. He had no desire to get another spanking from Don anytime soon … or ever again.

**xxx**

_I hope you liked this story. Let me know what you think._


End file.
